


Dinner With The Dojimas

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff, Mainly Rise-Centric, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Very Slight Romance, contains spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Rise is invited over to have dinner with Yu and the Dojimas at their house.Takes place during March.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise/Persona 4 Protagonist, Kujikawa Rise/Seta Souji
Kudos: 46





	Dinner With The Dojimas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back with a new fic! Lately, I've been focused on Xenoblade. Managed to finish DE along with 2/Torna, and I may plan on writing a XBC2 fic sometime later. Anyway, I finally finished this YuRise fic that I had in drafts for more than a month now. Hope that you enjoy reading this, and thank you for the awesome support! It's always appreciated! ^_^

_**3/11/2012 Saturday, Evening** _

Rise was invited over for dinner with Yu along with Nanako and Dojima. Yu and Nanako were prepping up the meals while Dojima let them do all of the work due to his ineptitude to cooking. The idol had helped the pair as much as she could, though her boyfriend warned her not to add any ‘questionable’ ingredients without their knowledge, much to her slight disappointment. The fruits of their labor paid off in the end, and then they settled the meals onto the table while Dojima marveled at the alluring aroma of the food.

Yu had to admit that the plate that Rise prepared for him was quite delicious, a stark difference from the kinds of food that she made in the past, admitting in his mind that he was wary of it beforehand. Nanako was busying chatting to her father on how she helped Yu and Rise in making dinner.

As Rise was digging into her food, she was thinking about the little time that she had with her beloved Senpai, noting that he would be going back to his hometown in about a week from now. No matter how much she wanted for him to stay in Inaba, it was not right of her to be that selfish, as he had people waiting for him back home. Regardless, they had talked about maintaining a long-distance relationship, especially her plans on returning to showbiz, and they enforced that even if they’re far away from each other, it would only make them love each other more than ever.

“Rise-chan?” Nanako commented, interrupting the idol’s reverie.

“Y-yes, Nanako-chan?” Rise replied, adjusting her seat as she noticed Yu’s eyes peering at hers.

“You looked unhappy a bit ago. Did Big Bro’s food not taste good?” the young girl pointed out, garnering Yu and Dojima’s attention in the process.

“Well, that’d be a first, honestly. Never would’ve imagined that his cooking wasn’t to someone’s liking.” Dojima said, feeling intrigued.

However, Rise nodded her head in defiance as she tried to defuse the situation. “No! Senp-I mean Yu’s cooking is great and all. It’s just—”

“Guessing it’s about how little we have until I have to go, is it?” Yu remarked as if he read his girlfriend’s mind.

“Yes,” the songstress admitted, ashamed of ruining the mood, “sorry for making everyone concerned.”

“Nonsense,” the detective assured Rise as he along with Yu and Nanako flashed her a smile, “we can understand that it won’t be easy seeing him off, believe me. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

It was true. Even Dojima and Nanako had to accept the fact that Yu couldn’t stay in Inaba forever. The father and daughter were lucky enough that the hospital had allowed them to finally return back home, though they had to check up a few times a week in order to ensure that their wellness was maintained. Because of that, they were able to spend as much time with Yu as they could. Nanako had admitted to her cousin that it would be difficult to say goodbye to him. Nonetheless, the young girl was going to brave it till the very end.

“Thank you, Dojima-san.” Rise replied, smiling back at the family. “Anyway, you seem to be full of energy now, Nanako-chan. Hopefully you haven’t been pushing yourself.”

The young girl giggled at the statement, taking another bite of her food. “I’m being careful. Dad and Big Bro have been watching over me. Same with you and the others, Rise-chan.”

Rise grinned in content on how jubilant Nanako was. It was a far cry from what the young girl had to go through back in December, recalling Yu and Dojima’s distraught faces when she was presumed dead. Despite the odds stacked against her, Nanako fought her way back alive and well. As the days passed since Nanako was released from the hospital, Yu and the rest of the gang took the young girl to many outings. From their times at Junes to the Floodplains, Nanako cherished all of those moments, grateful to be in the company of such wonderful people.

“Gotta hand it to you kids, I’m glad that you were able to help Nanako catch up with her studies.” Dojima complimented after taking a drink. “You’d think they let her off a bit easy. But at least the school year is about to end.”

“Well, I pretty much stood to the side while either Yu or the rest assisted Nanako-chan.” the idol countered sheepishly, glancing towards her boyfriend.

“Just being there was helpful enough, Rise-chan,” the young girl affirmed gleefully at her, “made me feel like I could get through all of it.”

“Despite her age, Nanako’s pretty wise, don’t ya think?” Yu added, smirking at his girlfriend.

Nodding in agreement, Rise flashed a smile at the younger Dojima, touched by her words. During the summer, she recalled how Kanji carefully crafted a piece for one of Nanako’s assignments, or how Yu guided his cousin in what seemed to be a difficult question with ease. Although Rise herself didn’t do much to contribute, she noticed how often Nanako would grin at her, as if she was telling the idol ‘I can handle this’. Just as how Rise was able to provide support to Yu and their friends in the TV World, she was able to do the same thing in the real world, albeit without harnessing the power of her Persona Kouzeon.

“Can totally see Nanako-chan being smarter than her Big Bro one day, huh,” the idol jokingly remarked, much to Dojima’s amusement as Yu shot her a playful scowl “oh c’mon, don’t be like that. It could happen, you know.”

“Then again, she is learning from the best,” the Investigation Team leader stated pridefully, grinning at himself, earning questionable looks as a result “of course, I mean everyone and not just me.”

The rest simply laughed at his statement as they continued to finish their meal. They proceeded to chat on end about various topics, though they tried their best to not mention ‘that day’ in the slightest. Once everything was settled, Dojima decided that it was time to do his part.

“Thanks for the meal, you three.” the detective stated, earning a nod from the bunch. “Now then, Yu and I will take care of the dishes. Nanako, why don’t you take Rise to your room. I simply want to have a chat with Yu for a moment, if that’s okay.”

“Of course, dad!” Nanako shouted in glee, proceeding to remove herself from her seat, making her way to Rise’s direction, “while dad and Big Bro are talking, I can show you what I’ve been doing lately.”

“Alright then, lead the way, Nanako-chan,” Rise accepted her hand as she turned to face Yu and Dojima, “don’t be too harsh on my boyfriend, Dojima-san.”

“Ahh, it’s nothing like that, rest assured,” Dojima said, smirking at his nephew, the latter returning the gesture back to him, “we’ll let you know when you two can come back.”

And so, Nanako led Rise to her bedroom, leaving the men to their own devices for the time being. The door shut as Nanako eagerly walked to her desk drawer, retrieving a piece of paper before hiding it behind her back.

“So, what kind of surprise are you cooking up, Nanako-chan?” Rise wondered as she sat on Nanako’s bed.

“Promise that you won’t tell anyone. Especially Big Bro.” the young girl warned.

Rise giggled in response, nodding in agreement afterwards. “Of course, I won’t tell a soul, Nanako-chan. Your secret is safe with me.”

Relieved to hear the idol’s answer, Nanako situated herself by Rise’s side as he revealed to her the folded paper. One would wonder as to what the young girl had been spending her time on lately. “Take a look at it, please!”

“Ok then,” Rise agreed excitedly as she unfolded it, astonished as a result, “N-Nanako-chan… this is…”

The item in question was a simple drawing of Yu being surrounded by Dojima, Nanako, along with herself and the rest of their friends. Rise noticed that she herself was by Yu’s side, as if they were holding hands. She could tell that Nanako poured her heart and soul into the piece.

“Wow, this is really touching to see, Nanako-chan,” the songstress congratulated, her expressing becoming soft as she stared at the drawing, “your Big Bro will be very happy to see this.”

“You think so? I’m glad to hear, then.” Nanako chirped in joy, grateful to hear such praise. “I plan to give it to him when we stop at the train station. Dad says that I should put on a brave face instead of crying, but I think that’s going to be hard.”

Honestly, the idol couldn’t blame her for feeling that way. After all, Rise had to remind herself not to plunge into a puddle of tears despite the preparations. Meeting Yu was one of the best moments to have happened in her life, and for him to leave would break her heart. Not just her but for people such as the Dojima family, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Naoto, and Teddie. Her boyfriend had left a profound mark on their lives, whether he knew it or not. A truly remarkable person to be bestowed on them. 

A few days ago, while Yu and Rise were minding their time in his room while cuddling, she kept a firm grip on her, fearing as though he would disappear from him. She later apologized and explained to him that she still had to accept that he had to return home eventually. Yu simply understood Rise’s worries, and allowed her to keep her hold on him as they decided to discuss other light-hearted matters instead.

“It’s okay to be sad about it. Things won’t be the same when your Big Bro leaves, but,” the idol commented, giving Nanako a loving pat on the back, “it doesn’t mean that you’ll be alone.”

“What do you mean by that?” the young girl questioned as the drawing was handed back to her.

“We’ll still be able to hang out, even if your Big Bro is not with us. You can always talk to me anytime. It won’t bother me, I promise.” Rise assured, pulling Nanako closer to her. “After all, I’d be a terrible Big Sis if I didn’t, right?”

Nanako could feel her eyes well up, hugging Rise as a result. The nickname for the idol was fairly new, but the former accepted it without any complaint. In fact, she was touched to know that Nanako held her so highly. Rise recalled a time where she, Nanako, and Yu were coming back after shopping at Junes. During their walk, Rise absentmindedly made a comment of how they appeared as a family. Yu suddenly lost her grip on Rise’s hand until he retrieved it back, squeezing it gently as the former grinned at the latter. She wondered how life would be for the both of them as the years went by. One could only wonder, though.

“You’ll always be my number one fan, Nanako-chan.” the idol said, rubbing the young girl’s back.

“Thank you so much, Rise-chan.” Nanako replied happily.

Suddenly, they heard a knock from the door as Dojima proceeded to call them.

“Nanako, Rise. We finished up here. You two can come back now.” Dojima stated before taking off.

“Let’s go see what the boys are up to.” Rise commented as she rose from the bed, with Nanako placing the drawing back as she then tagged along.

The two trekked back to the living room as they saw Yu and Dojima standing in front of them, though Rise took a glance at the small package that was being held in her boyfriend’s hands. Just what was being discussed between the two of them, she wondered.

“So, what is it that you have there, Yu?” Rise pointed out, noticing the big grins coming from Yu, Dojima, and Nanako.

“You see, Rise. It was actually Yu’s idea to begin with, and so we decided to give you a present as a way to thank you.”

Intrigued, Rise pressed on regarding the matter. “Oh, you didn’t have to give me something, you know. Just being here is rewarding as it is.”

Chuckling, Dojima motioned for Yu to make his cue. “If you may.”

Nodding in response, Yu walked over to his girlfriend’s direction, standing in front of her as he handed over the gift to her. “Here ya go.”

Accepting the gift, Rise proceeded to unwrap it as her boyfriend stood by her side. Once she was able to remove the final piece, her eyes widened at the present that they got for her. “Y-Yu. This… t-this is…”

Rise set the box somewhere as she then examined her gift. It was a coffee mug that had her name engraved on it. She was left stunned by it, much to everyone’s amusement.

“Do you like it, Rise-chan?!” Nanako wondered excitedly, humored at Rise’s reaction.

“My guess is that you’re at a loss of words, huh.” Yu remarked, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend’s waist.

Normally, Rise would take a jab at Yu’s teasing but, true to his words, she was speechless to conjure up anything at the moment. She then smiled, her fingers tracing the details of the mug. “This is really for me?”

“Back then, I gave Yu his very own mug as a way to let him know that he’s part of the family,” Dojima explained as he took a few steps towards them, “we wanted to do the same for you, as well.”

“Y-you guys really think of me as part of your family?” the songstress uttered, her eyes feeling watery. “Honestly, I don’t feel like I deserve to hear such consideration.”

“Big Sis, are you sad right now?” Nanako brought up worriedly.

The idol shook her head, smiling through her tears as her boyfriend offered her support. “Quite the contrary, Nanako-chan. I-I’m just so happy right now, really.”

Dojima couldn’t help but smile upon end at the scene, figuring that it would be the type of reaction that he would witness. He did appreciate having Rise around whenever possible, understanding the bond that she shared with his nephew and daughter. In his thoughts, Dojima considered Yu and Rise as the perfect couple. Chisato would be proud of them, surely. 

“Hey, save the tears for when this guy leaves, you know.” the detective recommended in a humorous manner as he stood by his daughter’s side, eyeing the couple, “otherwise, you’ll run out at his rate. But truthfully, we love having you around, Rise. You're always welcome here.” 

“Do you love it, Rise?” Yu questioned, leaning down to kiss his girlfriend on her tear-stained cheek.

“Of course, I do,” Rise confirmed, continuing to awe at the mug, “Thank you, everyone. I promise to cherish it, always. By the way, what were you two talking about exactly?"

Grinning madly, Yu could only keep his response vague for the time being. "It's a secret."

Sighing in the end, Rise accepted his answer. Though she couldn't help but take a few guesses in her mind. Right now, it was good enough for her. 


End file.
